Talk:Enchanter's Conundrum
Migraine Anyone? -Thomas 04:02, 24 September 2006 (CDT)+ :Yeah, this skill is really useless, as you will get better effects even with Arcane Conundrum or Migraine on all spells or Air of Disenchantment with an AoE. -- Sai Qui 07:06, 24 September 2006 (CDT) ::lol, this looks like an anti CoP skill... the recharge and energy cost are simply too high. If recharge was 10 and energy was 10 it might see a little bit of use. Really needs a buff. Its use is already ultra-super-duper narrow. Combines well with Power Spike and Shatter Enchantment for doing damage and helping to fulfill the last condition. --Ufelder 02:26, 27 September 2006 (CDT) Is it me or is the '100% slower' thing not possible? Isn't '100% longer cast time' and '50% slower cast time' analogous?--Buzzer 02:56, 6 October 2006 (CDT) :That's what we'll actually have to test out when Nightfall officially releases. You're refering to the skill Frustration aren't you? There has been debate over whether Anet may have misrepresented the wording of the skill with its actual effect, if this is true, then the skill descriptions will have to be noted as bugged until they fix it. But there is a slight possibility that we may be wrong also, 'slower' is comparative much like the use of the word 'longer', therefore the use of comparative makes it so that 100% 'slower than' is not the same as 100% 'slow'. However, because the same language pattern is used with snare hexes such as Imagined Burden (Target moves 50% 'slower') where the effect is that the target moves twice as slow, then it may require them to change such skills so it reads 'Target foe moves at 50% of their speed/Target foe casts at 50% of their speed' as well. We will see. (Terra Xin 09:01, 6 October 2006 (CDT)) ::I think it's intended to bait someone into trying to enchant themselves so that you can interrupt and shatter them to death. -- Gordon Ecker 21:38, 17 October 2006 (CDT) :::This looks like it's for painful spiking. If you max out Domination, this reaches 95 damage on the hex ENDING while not enchanted. If a foe is not enchanted, Shatter Delusions, once again at 16 domination, takes off a mesmer hex, effectively ending it, and dealing an extra 79 damage. Unless it doesn't work when removed prematurely, that's a 174 defence-ignoring damage spike! Just some theory craft, I thought this was crap when I first saw it and didn't unlock it, but now I'm thinking otherwise... Edit: Note that this is triggered with the 1/4th shatter cast, which can be used quickly as a follow-up to another painful spell, such as Spiritual Pain. With a .75 second aftercast, and a .25 second cast on this, not counting fast casting, you'll deal all the damage over 1 second; 280 damage in 1 second is no laughing matter. Seems like they're really pushing mesmer spikes in nightfall. Merengue 21:17, 19 October 2006 (CDT) ::::I was thinking the same thing... Also, if they are enchanted, you can Shatter Enchantment first and then spike them. How about using it alongside a Shattering Assault Assassin? --Shadowleaf 04:27, 24 October 2006 (CDT) Just wanted to note that it works as I mentioned earlier. Was playing around in the arena and ended up with an Air Ele, and we mix-spiked out targets in ~2 seconds each time. Crazy fun o_O Merengue 18:16, 27 October 2006 (CDT) If it removed all enchantments THEN did this then it would be a very good spell as it stands its rubbish. :Well, yes. Spiritual Pain + Wastrel's Demise spike outclasses this by far. I doubt that'll be the case come the end of Winterfest, and hopefully they'll cheapen this in cost at the very least. Merengue 02:48, 28 November 2006 (CST) ::That's true, but 100% longer to cast enchantments is still very useful for other spiking capabilities (Terra Xin 20:50, 30 November 2006 (CST)) :::What important (for anti-spiking atleast) enchantment doesn't have a 1/4cast? I highly doubt anyone would waste a mesmer's elite on this just to make Prot Spirit or Spirit Bond have an slightly longer cast (its what...1/2sec instead of 1/4..) - Former Ruling 19:07, 7 December 2006 (CST) ::::Since it has a spike damage of 75, try going anti enchantment, ending with shatter enchantment, then shatter delusions, and then ask whether the potential from this skill is worthy? (Terra Xin 08:27, 8 January 2007 (CST)) I don't think this should be an elite. If it's to be worthy of elite, make it so that enchanments on target foe expire faster too. You can't shatter multiple enchants before this hex ends. This is way to situational. What if the opponent has enchantments stacked up the wazhoo? What if they are being enchanted by another player? To much can go wrong trying to set this up. --RedFeather 19:26, 3 March 2007 (CST) I present this skill.... --Nog64Talk 18:26, 6 March 2007 (CST) does this stack with NR? Caramel Ni 14:04, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :Probably. Daze + this + NR + Migraine probably wont though, id imagine it caps out at some point (apostrophe key broke) — Skuld 14:08, 4 April 2007 (CDT)